The Unknown Bliss Flyer
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: The Bliss Flyer. What is it where did it come from after Bit is saved by the zoid and it's mysterious piolit he wants answers (must read story better than actual summary waring 1 ch. is short) This is awsome despite it's length a definite must read!
1. Default Chapter

My first Zoids fict!!! I am so happy! I don't own Zoids but I do own the Bliss Flyer and Karson. Thank you for taking your time out of your busy schedule to read this story. Remember review at the end. Anyway on we go!

"The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz team." "Man that was to easy." "Uh that's because you didn't do any thing Lena." "Shut up Brad." "Brad does have a point," said Jamie, "Bit got two of the Darkhorns and Brad got one." "Pretty soon Lena you wont be needed anymore. AHHHH!" "Take that back Bit!" "Stop shooting at me!" "Take it back!" "Uh you guy we got company." "What?!?" "Prepare for trouble and make that double.(opps wrong story)" "Hello Blitz team prepare to be defeated the 

Liger 0 will be ours today!" "Man do you guys ever give up?" "No. At least not until we get the Liger 0. Vega destroy them, but if you harm one bit of that zoid you will have to answer to me!" "Fine. Bit you may have defeated me once but it will not happen again!" the Berserk Fury let out a roar in agreement. "Lena you and Brad take care of the Hell Cats I'll take Vega. Ready Liger?" The liger roared and charged at the Berserk Furry. "Strike laser claw." "Now Bit you know perfectly well that that attack wont work on me. Your forgetting what Fury is. For every battle he loses that data goes into his little black box. You are as good as mine Bit." (please inform me if this data is wrong) With that the Berserk Fury flipped the Liger on it's back. The Berserk Fury readied  to deal the final blow when out of no where it was hit with a powerful energy blast. "You know it isn't nice to attack someone when they're down." "Stay out of this girl." "Well I would since it isn't my business but you see I am just plain nosy so I'll make it my business. Flame Blast Cannon!" With that a flame burst out of the Zoid's mouth. The blast was similar to the one earlier the only difference was in the components. The Berserk Fury was knocked on its side. "Don't move if you do I won't hold back this time." _'she held back some of the power! I'm going to go offline with another hit like that'_ "Vega retreat immediately we have something new to conceder." Vega snorted yes and ran of to the whale king. "You ok dude?" "Yes, but I could have handled it." "Fine next time this wont happen. Come on Bliss lets leave this guy for the wolves." The girl and the zoid turned around and ran off toward the east.  "Way to go Bit she saves your life and you be a snot nosed brat. Smooth." "Shut up Lena I could have handled Vega." "Whatever. Brad you wanna go and invite her to dinner to say thank you, that is if it is ok with you dad?" "Sure honey I wanna get a better look at her zoid. It must be one of a kind." So off Lena and Brad went to find the mysterious Zoid pilot followed soon after by Jamie in his Ranos (sorry if I spelled it wrong) 

!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!

Ch.1 is done for now I will leave you on what, I think, is a cliffhanger. If you haven't noticed my first chapters in stories are very short but I am going to tell you and most likely bore you on how I came up with this story. See about 3 years ago I saw my first Zoid shows and the idea of a third Ultimate X formed. I would lie awake picturing what it would look like, how it would act, what it attacks would be, and most importantly what it would look like. Now I love, not like love, horses and so I though of making it a horse, well why not make it different. Why not a unicorn, no I want it to fly. So automatically the image of Pegasus, the Greek flying horse, conjured itself into my head thus the Bliss Flyer was born! THE END. If you liked this story you should read the one by Tori the Hanyou it is tilted The Unknown Ultimate X. It was that story that inspired me to write this one. So Tori thank you with all my heart I couldn't have done it without your inspiration. I think I am going to cry Karson signing of. P.S. if I spelled something wrong I deeply apologize and would greatly appreciate it if someone would tell me Please review.


	2. The Piolit

Ok here is chapter 2 of The Unknown Bliss Flyer. I don't own Zoids.

            Bit watched as they left. How could they just leave him like that?!? True he was losing the battle against Vega, but he has defeated him once and he could do it again. "UGH!" said Bit to no one in particular. He turned the Liger0 in the direction the others had headed and ran a top speed.

"Come on Liger the others are a good twelve minuets ahead of us." The Liger roared in respond and speed up as much as it could. Two minuets later Bit caught up with the others only to be greeted by Lena's sarcastic remarks. "Oh looky who joined us! Dare I say it? Is it the one who needed no help?" "Shut up Lena! Liger and I wanted to get a closer look at that zoid." "Right Bit. Well here's you chance." Two hundred yards away was the mysterious zoid. "Hey!" The zoid stopped and turned at the sound of Lena's voice. "Yes?" "Um hi I'm Lena, that's Brad over there, Jamie, and the idiot that you saved is Bit." "I'm Karson and this here is the Bliss Flyer." "It looks like the Greek horse Pegasus." "Yah it does… um what was your name again?" "Jamie." "I'm sorry I'm not good at remembering names." She gave him an apologetic look and Jamie blushed. "Anyway Karson I was wondering if you would like to have supper and spend the night?" "Sure why not. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." "Great! Lets go!" They all headed back they came Bit in the rear and Jamie high above them. When they got back to the hover cargo they were met by an over excited Doc. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Look at that zoid! It is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" He was literally bouncing off the walls. "Dad? DAD!" "Hu? What? Oh sorry dear." "That's my dad you can call him Doc everyone else does." "Sure. Nice to meet you." "How much do you want for that zoid?" "He's not for sale. I've been every on this planet and I have yet to see another zoid like him. They didn't have any info on this zoid in the Zoid Data bank. So he must be new." O_O "Hey Dad! DAD!!! stop drooling all over the floor." "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying the night at. Jamie go and fix dinner." "Sure." Brad and Bit follow Jamie into the kitchen and leave Doc drooling  over the Bliss Flyer.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

UGH WRITERS BLOCK! At least I got something written. Well review this very short chapter. Good day 


End file.
